When Nothing Goes Quite Right
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Things have been going downhill for a while, so who's Jounouchi to turn to when things take a turn for the worst? And what if...they just seem to get worse? Kaijou Possession, abusive relationships, molestation and a love that isnt really there.


Xiaolang's Ying Fa: sigh This fic has been in my notebook almost as long as "Finally Willing to Say I Love You" Well, its in the same notebook, but I guess now is as good as any to upload it...

I guess you could also say this is the first fic of mine that DOES NOT have a happy ending. You guys got lucky on Onegai Dame. I was thinking about a sequel to this, but...you'd have to give me **_a lot_** of support. Anyways, read and review people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugi-ou

Title: "When nothing goes quite right."

Rating: R for abusive relationships and molestation.

Pairings: Implied Jouyou, Kaijou and Bakuyou (JounouchixRyou, KaibaxJounouchi and BakuraxRyou)

Summary: Things have been going down hill for a while, so who's Jounouchi to turn to when things take a turn for the worst? And what if...they just seem to get worse? Kaijou Possession.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

XxXJounouchi's POVXxX

You've come to me again...Me. Why me? I don't deserve you. I don't think anybody does. But then...a part of me is glad you're here...we can both be sad...Together. Maybe we could even comfort each other...What would you do if I held you? Would you shy away? Would you be angry? No, you're too beautiful to be angry. I couldn't do that to you. But then...why are you moving closer? Tears cloud your eyes as you reach out. I comply, bringing you into my arms without question. I don't care if we're in plain view of anyone who walks by. You need comfort as much as I do. Maybe for a different reason but...I wont ask...you don't need to be reminded. To my surprise, you speak first.

"H-He...he said I was horrible..." You say. I tilt your head up to look at me. Your eyes are so sad...The most beautiful emerald color I've ever seen...Just the look in your eyes tells me who told you this. I mean, who else could get you so worked up?

"Ryou, he calls you all sorts of things all the time...Don't tell me your starting to believe him now..." I say. My hand sifts upward along your spine and into your soft white tress. Another sob wracks your body and I hold you tighter.

"Not horrible like that...he-he said I was horrible like _that_." Oh Ryou...Now I know what you mean. That bastard actually said that? I smile lightly, trying to reassure you.

"Would you like me to prove him wrong?" I ask and a bright red blush appears across the bridge of your nose and cheeks. You smile and shake your head. I smile back, I'm glad I could cheer you up a bit...

"Jounouchi I...I—" I place my fingers over your soft pink lips and shake my head.

"It's okay. You don't need to say anything. I'm here for you." I whisper. You smile and I feel my heart flutter. Gods this is so much better than when I'm with him...Finally...I'm the strong one...I'm the dominant...No more wise ass cracks about being no one's puppy. Finally I'm the one giving comfort...Not the other way around.

"Thank you." You whisper, the pink staining your cheeks is such a beautiful contrast to your beautifully snowy white hair... "I'm here for you, too, Jounouchi." You say it so tenderly, I know you mean it. Suddenly your face turns completely red as you glance away from me shyly. I cock my head to the side and push your head up to face me.

"What's wrong, Ryou?"

"That means a lot to me, I...I've always had a bit of a fetish for you, Jounouchi." This time it was me who blushed. Your soft British accent is like the most elegant of melodies to my ear...No doubt mine is trash to anyone else's. Just like he said.

"As I've had for you." I say. You blush farther and turn away.

"Bakura's gonna kill me..."

"No he won't. He has no power over you. Don't ever believe otherwise. No matter what he says to you...No matter how many times he puts you down...It isn't true, Ryou. You are a million times the person Bakura makes you out to me. I know it, because I _know_ you. Ryou. Don't let him hold you down." You smile at me.

"I could say the same thing to you, Jounouchi. You and I both know Kaiba puts you down more than Bakura could ever me."

"But I can handle it." You shake your head at me.

"No you can't. You're human just as I am. No one should have to go though what you do." Gods Ryou...! In a swarm rush to my head I bent down, capturing your lips with mine. You let out a muffled 'huh', but it didn't get too far. You arch into my arms as we let our passion consume us.

XxXNormal POVXxXElsewhereXxX

Bakura's eyes snapped open when he felt Ryou's side of the link jump unexpectedly. It only ever did that when...when they were intimate...or if he was sexually satisfied. But...if he was here...and Ryou was obviously not here...Bakura's purple eyes became nearly black with rage. Whoever dared touch his hikari would soon be in a world of pain...Bakura was a bit confused by Ryou's emotions as they seeped through and onto his side of the link. This emotion he used to feel from Ryou but...He supposed it went away, whatever it was. But maybe...maybe Ryou was just suppressing it...All Bakura knew was that it was back and this time, it wasn't him causing it.

If he followed the energy from their link, he concluded he would end up somewhere in that park Ryou loved to go to. His anger grew and his attitude became sour. Black energy swarmed around him as he stomped through the streets. He rounded a corner to come into the park and there they were. Red rage shown below his eyes and on the bridge of his nose.

"Kisama!" Bakura cursed. "Let go of my Hikari you mangy mutt!" he screamed. Bakura's heart broke when he saw the beautiful blond boy hugging and kissing _his_ Ryou. Jounouchi glared at the yami and held a frightened Ryou closer.

"Bug off you bastard! I'll hug him and touch him all I want. _You_ can't stop me!" Jounouchi said, deadly serious. Bakura growled and raised his hand, ready to banish the blond to the shadow realm. Jounouchi's eyes widened and he turned around quickly, shielding Ryou from his yami's wrath. Ryou sobbed lightly, his arms tightening their hold around Jounouchi's back as he buried his head into the boy's shoulder.

"No! No! Don't hurt him!" Ryou yelled out desperately. Bakura smirked and began to invoke the energy of the Sennen Ring. He stopped, realizing he couldn't. He scoffed and searched his mind. He couldn't find his shadow powers anywhere! Ryou...must have been blocking him from doing so. He growled and stalked angrily away. If he couldn't get Jounouchi to stop...he knew _he_ could. An evil smirk played upon his lips as he made his way down the street. A sure intent on reaching the Kaiba mansion.

Bakura banged his fist on the door, his anger growing again.

"Open up moneybags! Open the Ra-damned door!" the spiky haired yami screamed. Said door flew open seconds later, revealing a _very_ pissed off Kaiba Seto.

"What the fuck do you want?! I'm in a bad mood so this better not take too long." Kaiba growled out. Bakura smirked at the brunet's predicament.

"What'ja do? Wake up alone?" he sneered. Kaiba ground his teeth together and nearly glowered above him. Bakura smirked farther, realizing he'd hit it straight on the button. His features suddenly became darker, more anger beginning to flow through his veins. "Would you like to know where your precious koinu is?" Bakura sneered at him, he loathe having to have someone's help...but...He needed them apart, and _now_. Kaiba's eyes widened slightly before they grew dark. That mutt better not be doing something behind his back...

"Where is he? What is he doing?!" Kaiba's voice rang out. A small spark of panic could be heard in his voice and his eyes flashed with an emotion Bakura never thought he'd see on Kaiba's face. Bakura turned around, he knew what Kaiba was feeling...if he ever lost Ryou to another...

"Follow me." He instructed.

x...x...x

"Dear gods...I wont let him hurt you, Jou..." Ryou sobbed. Jounouchi held him close and rubbed his back tenderly.

"Ryou, don't worry. I can take care of myself." He assured. Ryou looked up into Jounouchi's amber eyes, his own emerald eyes sparkling with tears.

"No Jounouchi! He'll be back! I don't want you to be hurt! H-He'll come back and he'll hurt you! Jounouchi, I know my yami...He'll do everything he can to get you away!" Ryou pleaded. He didn't quite know what he was pleading for...All he knew was that Jounouchi had to be safe.

"I wont leave you, Ryou. I wont leave you alone with him. Not with everything he calls you. Not with the way he treats you...You're strong, Ryou! Fight back!" Jounouchi said, smiling. Ryou smiled as well.

"I don't love you." He announced. Jounouchi didn't even flinch.

"I don't love you either." He insured.

"I could never love you." Ryou said.

"And I couldn't you." Ryou looked away, new tears forming in his eyes.

"I love Bakura." He said, voice cracking. "No matter what he does...I'll _always_ love him...with all my heart." Ryou pledged. Jounouchi nodded.

"You shouldn't have to deal with that." He said, hugging the albino closer. Ryou rested his head on Jounouchi's shoulder, burying his hands in soft blond locks.

"Neither should you." Ryou whispered. "If I can fight back, so can you. They'll listen if they really love us like we love them."

"Bakura might. You two share a mind. You _know_ he loves you. _I_ know he loves you. I can see it in his eyes. He calls you names...puts you down because he's afraid. Afraid of the emotion he feels. Unlike Kaiba. He has no heart." Ryou didn't answer. He couldn't reply with what Jounouchi had said to assure him...because he was right. Nobody thought Kaiba ever loved Jounouchi...but Jounouchi had loved him more than anything...everything. This was how he repaid him for his love. Ryou sighed, no, it really wasn't fair. None of this was fair. Love shouldn't be so heartbreaking. It should never be. "He doesn't care."

"Maybe I would care more if I didn't have to constantly baby sit you!" Kaiba's cruel voice broke the serene state of mind brutally as he grabbed Jounouchi harshly by the upper arms. He ripped him out of Ryou's grasp, pulling him against his own chest roughly. Jounouchi's eyes widened as he was thrown about. His back connected with Kaiba's chest and his eyes widened farther. This was not good. If he was subdued because of his own out of control lover...Who would protect Ryou from his? Ryou's arms were outstretched, shock clearly plastered onto his face as Jounouchi struggled to get out of Kaiba's grasp. Jounouchi's eyes narrowed as Bakura slinked up behind Ryou. He jabbed Kaiba in the side with his elbow and he was nearly free. His hand shot out to grab Ryou's just as Kaiba yanked him back.

"No! You sick bastard! Let me go!" Jounouchi screamed, his eyes blurring with unshed tears as he yet again tried to reach out to his white haired tenshi. Ryou reached back, his own emerald orbs glazed over and sparkling. He took a step toward Jounouchi's hand but froze when he felt his yami wrap an arm around his waist. He stilled immediately, his hand falling down to his side. Bakura grinned evilly, loving how easily the boy submitted. Jounouchi's eyes and cries became desperate at the look on Ryou's face. His hand reached farther, just barely brushing the boy's cheek before he was pulled away and pushed up against Kaiba's chest.

"You bitch and moan about me not caring about you, well how _could_ I?! You're annoying, stubborn, selfish and treacherous! Maybe I'd care more if I weren't forced to constantly watch you! To be constantly unaware at when or how you would deceive me next! You can't get away, you made a commitment! Don't think you can just sleep with anyone you want while you're with me!" Kaiba demanded. Jounouchi cried out as Kaiba pinned his arms behind his back, twisting them into an odd position, his muscles straining tightly. He struggled still, every movement sending a sharp pain throughout his body. His amber eyes softened and blurred again. He didn't want to be the weak one...he wanted to show Kaiba he could get the best of him...just once...just once.

"I don't sleep around! But gods you wonder why I go to Ryou! You wonder _why_? You should know! You want to know why? You want to know _why_ I cry, _why_ I'm sad?" Jounouchi slumped against Kaiba's chest and arms, defeated. "Everyday I wonder when I'm going to see you...I wonder if you're ever going to smile...touch me and kiss me the way you used to...I wonder if you're going to come home every night...I wonder if you're okay...I wonder if you'll ever tell me you love me and _mean_ it! I wonder if I'll ever see you again when you don't come home after a week...you show up as if you were never gone...I wonder if you care at all about me...I wonder when you'll realize how much _I_ care about _you_...I wonder if you're worth the pain you bring, and even though I knew you used to be...you've changed. And now _I_'m wondering why...I don't want to wonder, Kaiba! I want to _know_! I don't _want_ to wake up alone, I wont _want_ to wonder if you're alright and if you're ever coming back...I want to wake up beside you and _know_ you're alright, _know_ you'll come back to me when you leave...It kills me not to know...K-Kaiba..." This was it...this was the end. Jounouchi didn't dare look up at his lover's face. He didn't need to see him to know he was beyond angry. Jounouchi took one look at Ryou and knew he was worth it. Ryou would always be worth it. Jounouchi's eyes blurred once again and he resumed his struggling, he felt Kaiba's arms tighten. No...he wouldn't give up this easily.

"Jounouchi!" Ryou started. Bakura set a finger to his lover's lips, shushing him. This wasn't only their affair anymore. This had also affected Kaiba, deeply. Jounouchi let out a muffled sob as he frantically tried to wrench himself free from his captor's grip.

"Let me go you rich bastard!" he tried to go back to insults, his voice giving himself away with a stutter and obvious emotion. Kaiba growled as Jounouchi continued to resist him. He gripped the blond's arms behind himself with one hand, forcing his chest and lower back to arch upward as Kaiba twisted him around so they were face to face. Kaiba glared at Jounouchi's tear streaked face and without another thought on the subject, he dealt him a clear slap across the face. Jounouchi screamed with the force his head was jerked along with the sting Kaiba's strong hand had left.

"Get a hold of yourself, mutt!" Kaiba's steely voice sliced thought Jounouchi's heart like a knife on butter. Ryou began to softly squirm in his yami's arms.

"J-Jounouchi..." he called out lightly. Bakura kept a tight hold around his waist.

"I know you want to go to him, Ryou, but...You've got to understand...if Kaiba and Jounouchi don't deal with this now...it'll only get worse." Bakura whispered. Ryou's eyes filed with tears as Kaiba's hands busied themselves with Jounouchi's torso.

"B-But Bakura...Kaiba's hurting him...!" he said in light fear.

"Nothing that hasn't been done before." More tears flew down Jounouchi's cheeks.

"But...Jounouchi-kun loves Kaiba-sama...How...he wont be able to stand it!" Ryou almost cried as he watched his friend endure his lover's aggression, abuse and near molestation.

"Do you love me, Ryou?" Bakura asked. Ryou froze, turning to his yami, surprised. Bakura's hard amethyst eyes were dark and heavy with emotion as he repeated his question. "Do you love me, Ryou?"

"Do you even have to ask? Of course I love you. I've loved you ever since I met you...I...thought you knew..." Bakura bent his had against Ryou's soft pale neck.

"I love you, Ryou."

"I know you do...it just hurts sometimes..."

"I'll try to stop. Really I will. I'm...sorry, Ryou." Ryou smiled.

"It's alright."

Most nights would start out as this. Kaiba would demand everything from his body and would accept nothing less. Jounouchi begged him to stop, begged him not to hurt him...And Kaiba never listened. Most nights...he wouldn't even kiss him...Most nights...he wouldn't even say his name. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. That wasn't how it used to be...Everything used to be perfect...now everything was amiss. Most nights...Kaiba wouldn't even touch him more than he had to...He was a curse...he was a sin to touch...a crime to love...Most nights Jounouchi wouldn't even bother to move, or cry, or beg. It hadn't worked the first of those most nights...repetition was only a waste of vocal cords. He didn't know why Kaiba bothered...he made him come every time...He hadn't wanted to...One push against his prostate gland and he was done through. Everything for Kaiba. Kaiba said moan, he moaned. Kaiba said scream, he screamed. And lately...Kaiba loved to see him cry. He thought he was the most beautiful creature alive as he did that. Until now. Now he looked at him as if he were the most repulsive thing to ever walk the planet. His glistening eyes, sparkling tears streaming down his face. The red line of exertion forming under his eyes and over the bridge of his nose. His wrinkled clothes...his futile attempt at resisting him...Everything about the blond boy struck Kaiba as beautiful, the most beautiful of all things...He'd never show his emotion on the outside. Never.

"Stop crying you worthless mutt!" Kaiba sneered at him, backhanding him sharply. Jounouchi cried out, his head snapping to the side. No, he wasn't crying, tears were falling down his face and his cheeks continued to become redder, but, he wasn't crying. He wouldn't cry. Or...he would try not to...No matter how difficult it would be. Kaiba's hands groped and grasped him roughly. No light caress was ever bestowed upon the young blond's body. Only harsh pinches that left bruises. Only brutally placed palms that left red marks...and he did cry sometimes. He cried then and _only_ then. Kaiba had never raped him...Jounouchi had always said _something_ to alert Kaiba to his want. His heart and mind may not have wanted it but...his body craved Kaiba's. But he felt nothing now...And he knew Kaiba wouldn't stop until he had his way. Kaiba smirked evilly, his eyes glinting with lust as he reached his hand down to the smaller teen's pants. Jounouchi let out a small short wail as Kaiba's hand slipped into his pants. Tears spilled over his red-rimmed eyes and he went limp in Kaiba's arms. Said CEO smirked, it didn't matter if this was a public place...Kaiba owned half the town. And everybody knew Jounouchi Katsuya belonged to Kaiba Seto. Hell, half the town had already seen the two together. Back in the old days...when there used to be love.

Jounouchi cried out as Kaiba's hand went from gentle to rough, forcing him aroused.

"...iie...onegai...hanashite...iie..." Jounouchi pleaded, his eyes burning from all of his tears. Kaiba's other hand slid up the boy's back, squeezing his skin maliciously. Jounouchi bit his tongue, trying desperately to keep in his cries and moans. He didn't want this...he couldn't want it...it wasn't fair...Love wasn't supposed to hurt this bad...it was never supposed to hurt this bad...He felt as if Kaiba held his heart in his hand and was squeezing the very life out of him.

"Yamete, anata wa kaibutsu! YAMETE!" Jounouchi screamed, his voice echoing throughout the entire park. His eyes were sealed shut as Kaiba continued to touch him. His face was completely red, his eyes entirely glazed. Kaiba stopped suddenly as Jounouchi's next words sunk in.

"Onegai...yamete onegai...hanashite...onegai, dame..." he begged. He no longer resisted, he begged. And Kaiba complied. His hand slipped out of his pants and moved to his waist. He held him only so he wouldn't fall. Jounouchi's eyes opened, scared, hurt and broken amber met hard, piercing and tough cerulean.

"Well?" Kaiba asked. Jounouchi shrunk away, unsure of Kaiba's question. Kaiba turned his head back, forcing him to face him. "Well? Give me a good reason to stop. If you do that, I'll stop." He compromised. When Jounouchi didn't answer, he began to touch him again. His face dipped into Jounouchi's neck where he latched his mouth onto every area he could reach. Jounouchi was immediately alerted to the question as he pushed Kaiba's shoulders back. "Ready to answer, are you?" he sneered, his face tilting back into the curve of Jounouchi's neck.

"Y-You're not the same!" Jounouchi cried out in panic. Kaiba turned his head to stare at the blond, daring him to continue. Jounouchi's eyes teared up again. "You're not the same person I knew! I...I don't love you anymore! You're not the same person I fell in love with! Your touch makes me feel dirty! I don't like that feeling! I-I don't like it when you touch me! I...don't feel my love for you anymore..." Jounouchi's voice broke as tears flew down his face. Kaiba glared at him

"How am I not the same? Dirty you say? I touch you the same as I did before, worthless mutt." Jounouchi turned his head away.

"No you're not the same! You haven't touched me gently for over three months! Your touch used to be soft, loving, and gentle but urgent. Now your touch only consists of anger, hatred, cruelty...You used to tell me you love me...every chance you got...you used to smile at me..." Jounouchi turned his head back, eyes glaring into Kaiba's. "And you used to call me koinu, puppy..._your_ puppy...not a worthless mutt, make inu!" he said. "You've changed so much...I don't know how I ever could have loved you." Kaiba growled, gridding his teeth together as he grasped the blond's sides and bit down on his shoulder, watching his blood soak his white shirt thoroughly. Jounouchi screamed again, more tears filling his eyes.

"That's enough!" Bakura grasped Kaiba's shoulder and pulled him away from the crying, bleeding blond. Kaiba's icy cerulean eyes glared daggers into Bakura's amethyst eyes. "He gave a good enough reason, don't you think?" the yami asked, eyes flashing angrily. "He's right. You've changed Kaiba. The way you two loved each other was the most sickeningly, disgustingly adorable thing I've ever seen in my entire life. And now...you're no better than Gozaburo or Pegasus themselves. You're destroying him Kaiba. I suggest you stop before you kill his spirit completely." Kaiba growled. He took one last longing look into Jounouchi's tear filled amber eyes before he stalked off. Jounouchi let out a shuddering breath and fell to the ground as Kaiba's destructive stature disappeared from view. Ryou went to Jounouchi's side, kneeling beside him and holding him tight. He pressed his palm to the blond's shoulder, anxiously trying to still the gushing blood from his bite wound.

"Jounouchi! Daijoubu ka?!" Ryou asked. Jounouchi sobbed roughly, barely able to breath over the tears. Bakura knelt beside his lover and the assaulted blond.

"C'mon, we can take him back to our house." Bakura said. Ryou smiled up at him beautifully. Jounouchi looked almost ashamed.

"Don't take pity on the pathetic puppy..." he whimpered out. Ryou gasped. "Just leave me here..." Ryou shook his head.

"No way. Jounouchi you're my friend. I'm not leaving you. So c'mon, lets go." Jounouchi looked up at him, smiled and nodded.

They arrived at Bakura's house in about twenty minutes. Ryou fixed up the guest bedroom, unsure of how long the blond would be there. Bakura sat Jounouchi down on the couch and decided to have a 'talk' with him. Before Bakura could speak though, Jounouchi interjected.

"Don't hurt Ryou anymore." His voice suggested a demanding tone but Bakura knew the blond was everything but demanding him. "Just don't hurt him anymore...he loves you so much...pain shouldn't ever be linked with love. Don't hurt him anymore, please." Bakura nodded at the blond's words.

"You're going back, aren't you?"

"As soon as I can breath properly." His injured shoulder throbbed with pain and he almost changed his mind. But no...if he didn't get his answers now, he'd never have the guts to ask for them later. He was sick of not being able to stand up to Kaiba...Sick and tired.

"Why go back?" the spirit of the Sennen Ring asked. Jounouchi smiled.

"The same reason Ryou goes back to you each time. I love him Bakura. I don't think I'll ever stop."

"But...the things you said..." Jounouchi's amber eyes hardened, reflecting the sadness he felt.

"He may not be the same person but...seeing the _real_ him, however short a time it had been, just knowing that's him...I love that part of him...Knowing that it's there...knowing I had seen and felt that kindness...if only just once...I don't think I'll ever stop trying to bring that out in him...The look in his eyes...the warmth in his touch...I'll never forget it...I never want to forget it...No matter how much he hurts me...I'll always love him...I cant help it..." Jounouchi whispered. Bakura nodded.

"I know what you mean." He said, his eyes flickering over to Ryou as he stepped out of the guest room.

"Gomen ne sai, Ryou-kun. I don't think I'll be staying." Jounouchi murmured, an apologetic glint in his eyes. Ryou shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. You are _always_ welcome here, don't forget that, okay?" Ryou smiled. Jounouchi nodded and walked over to the white haired boy.

"Thank you Ryou. Thank you for...loving me when nobody else did..." he whispered. Ryou nodded, tears in his eyes.

"You too." He said before he reached up, taking Jounouchi's face into his hands and kissing him soundly on the lips. Jounouchi complied, setting his hands on the boy's thin waist lightly. He broke off soon after, remembering Bakura in the room. He, however, didn't seem mad at all. He smiled and looked almost proud. Jounouchi smiled as well. Bakura was proud of Ryou and how good of a friend he was. Jounouchi only wished his own lover would be proud of him for just a simple and insignificant thing such as caring. But of course...his lover had never even heard of the word.

That moment Jounouchi Katsuya had never been more scared in his life. As he stood at the front door of the large Kaiba estate he wondered...had it all been a lie? Had he only been another one of the elder Kaiba's many conquests? But even he knew he was more than what they had been. Kaiba had never taken them to his bed...The blond knew for a fact that he had been Kaiba's first. Out of the many people, male and female alike, Kaiba had at one time owned, he had never, not once, taken any one of them to his bed. The stoic Kaiba had once told Jounouchi that it had been because he was so very deeply in love with him, he could never have done what he had wanted to do with Jounouchi, with them.

That was why the blond 'inu' was here. To question said CEO's love for him. Did it ever exist? If so, when did it die and why? These were questions Jounouchi had been too weak and afraid to voice any other time. Now seemed as good a time as any.

The door flew open almost as soon as he had knocked, revealing Kaiba with the same look on his face as in the park and Jounouchi nearly lost it there. He mentally berated himself for the torture he was about to endure. He stood upright, staring directly into the icy eyes of his love, startled to find that they had been widened in surprise. But the smirk was back again, not but a second later. Kaiba moved aside to hold the door open for Jounouchi in mock politeness. Jounouchi kept his back straight and his head high as he entered the mansion. He stopped in the entryway, hearing the door shut and feeling Kaiba's heat at his back.

Kaiba didn't waste a moment in wrapping his arms about the boy like a possession. Jounouchi turned around in Kaiba's arms, facing him with a defiance different than any other Kaiba had seen. Jounouchi slapped Kaiba's hands away and glared, determined not to back down then.

"Quit that." He commanded. Kaiba was surprised, but it quickly melted into amusement as the blond failed to continue.

"Why, my mutt has returned back to his master...But now, he seems to think he holds the cards in this little escapade...Hm." Kaiba said, eyes shining with delight.

"I came to find out," Jounouchi's glare intensified. "A few things actually. And I want you to tell me the truth. Will you tell the truth?" Kaiba grinned.

"You come barging into my house all so suddenly with no warning at all and start demanding things of me? By god, where _are_ your manners?"

"Like you weren't expecting me. Now answer the question, Seto." Jounouchi demanded, his eyebrows fixing into more of a frown at the quick glint in Kaiba's eyes. "Will you tell the truth or not?" he asked again. Kaiba crossed his arms defiantly.

"Pup, you know I wont."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. I swear if you don't talk to me, I'll leave the country, tell Mokuba all about what you've done to me...then I'll take him with me." Kaiba's eyes never left his, and he knew he was not lying. He sighed, what did he have better to do?

"Fine, mutt. You got it. The truth. Now what do you want to know?"

"Why do you call me a mutt?" Jounouchi asked in a voice as demanding as he could muster. Kaiba grinned and set his hand atop Jounouchi's head, ruffling his blond locks. Jounouchi's eyes hardened.

"That's easy," he started. Jounouchi knocked his hand away.

"Don't touch me." Kaiba frowned.

"You look like one. Your hair is soft, your eyes are big and sparkly...And you act like one." Jounouchi's eyes hardened farther.

"I'll give you that summery of your definition from before only because I once upon a time asked you a similar question. You answered the wrong question, _Seto_." Jounouchi said in a dead, calm voice. Kaiba flinched. He hated it when Jounouchi called him Seto...But, he didn't used to...And then...even Kaiba wondered what had happened to them. "I asked you why you call me mutt...Not puppy." Jounouchi said again. Kaiba remained unmoving.

"I know." The truth was...he didn't _know_ why. He didn't understand what had happened himself. He couldn't explain why he suddenly began treating his lover so horrendously. Things had been bad at the office...It seemed like a good idea to take it out on someone weaker than him. Jounouchi had been a perfect target.

"They can't possibly be the same definition. Not when you're constantly adding such degrading suffixes and prefixes to my name. Hell, lets just cut right down to it. I want to know what happened. I want to know what I did to make you hate me so." Jounouchi commanded, amber eyes piercing.

"I don't hate you J—"

"Bull shit. You have to hate me, otherwise you wouldn't treat me the way you do. You certainly wouldn't treat someone you love that way you do me. Was it ever love? Or just a form of lust gone too far? I love you Seto. I really do. Nothing you say or do is ever going to change that...and I probably don't even want it to. What I'd like to know is why you decided to play me for so long...Why you had to continuously break my heart into a thousand pieces. You did it once. Wasn't that enough? No, I don't want the answers. All of my questions can be answered by your final reply to my final question." Jounouchi watched Kaiba closely, eyes hurt and swollen from keeping the tears at bay, although they were soaked into his voice. "What happened? That day you came home. What happened to us? Was the love I thought so unbreakable really that inadequate and vulnerable?" Jounouchi stopped his line of questions, unable to go on as he waited for Kaiba's reply.

"...You were in the wrong place at the wrong time." Was Kaiba only answer. That was it. No explanation no elaboration. That was it. The end. The true and tragic end of them forever. But no matter how much Jounouchi had promised himself he wouldn't cry...it happened anyway. He stood up tall, tears streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"Alright. Then, this is it. The end of our catastrophic faeri tale not meant to be. I want nothing more to do with you as I'm, sure you don't me. A joke. That's all this was. A joke gone too far. A lie. And even though I want to say it was all lust...that would be a lie. On my part it was always true. My love for you was never a lie. Not a joke, not a game. But the truth had to come out somewhere." the blond turned and walked toward the door. "See you around, Kaiba. This is our final goodbye. I won't come back this time." He said. Azure heavy with angst stood silent. Unable to say anything back to his former lover. Even as Jounouchi hesitated in opening the door...hoping Kaiba would say _something_, he couldn't.

It was at that. When Jounouchi Katsuya walked out that door and forever out of Kaiba's heart, he knew just what he was and had been missing. He knew what he had lost. And still...he was unable to speak.

Obvious to anything he said wouldn't be good enough. It was his mistake. His fault he had lost what was most precious to him in this world.

Kaiba had been rendered speechless...left to mourn silently for his loss...No matter how many times he had tried to deny the warmth in his heart...he knew from the moment he had first laid an unwanted hand onto Jounouchi's body...He knew it would end this way.

All because he couldn't find it in himself to admit defeat. Admit someone had finally warmed his icy heart. And yet...even with that knowledge...he was incapable of willing his body to move. He couldn't chase after him. Even as the tears came, went...and came again...he couldn't find it in himself to grant the happiness awaiting him.

He turned away, walking through the house absentmindedly. The last thought entering his mind before he collapsed onto his bed in a tired emotionless heap was...

That he loved that pup too. Loved him more than words could explain. Loved him unconditionally. Loved him so deeply he became overwhelmed with the fact that he was now gone and would never come back. Without him...he was nothing. And because of his greed...because of his selfish stupidity...he had lost him.

Forever mindful of his mistake and forever unable to fix it, Kaiba fell in and out of consciousness, tears forever flowing and a heart forever knowing.

x...Owari...x

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: Sadly, I think the ending sucked majorly lame ass. I tried to be all deep and stuff...but it didn't work -.- Oh well, I suppose I had too many happy fics'n'stuff so...here's my first successful sad (hopefully) one-shot. I absolutely love the last line I wrote...ooh so pretty in my mind...x sparkly eyes x I hope you all enjoyed it! Remember to read and review! And I am still taking one-shot requests! I know a lot of animes and well, I need a new source of one-shots and stuff...So, review and tell me what you want to see!

Anata wa kaibutsu-You monster; you are a monster (not exactly perfect Japanese...But I'm not that good!)

Inu-Dog

Make inu(cant remember if i used it in this)- Pathetic dog

Iie-No

Hanashite-Let me go

Yamete-Stop

Daijoubu ka-Are you alright

Is that all? Cant remember...


End file.
